GFanfic : Pelindung bagi Pelindung orang lain
by None11341
Summary: Setelah 5 tahun peperangan yang telah usai dengan utsuro. Membuat banyak perubahan di kota Kabukicho, termasuk juga Yorozuya yang telah sedikit mengalami perubahan karena menikahnya Sakata Gintoki dengan Tsukuyo. Gin-chan membantu istrinya untuk melindungi Yoshiwara. Shinpachi meneruskan dojo milik Ayahnya. dan bagaimana denganku?
1. 01 Sebuah Awal

**Karya Gintama milik : Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Karakter milik : Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Cerita** **milik : Masagame (bukan nama asli** )

 ** _1\. Sebuah Awal_**

Setelah **_5_** tahun peperangan yang telah usai dengan **Utsuro**. Membuat banyak perubahan di kota _Kabukichou_ , termasuk juga _Yorozuya_ yang telah sedikit mengalami perubahan karena menikahnya **Sakata** **Gintoki** dengan **Tsukuyo**. **Gin** - **chan** membantu istrinya untuk melindungi _Yoshiwara_. **Shinpachi** meneruskan _dojo_ milik Ayahnya

Dan rumah _Yorozuya_? Yap, tetap selalu ada.. Sekarang aku tinggal sendirian di rumah itu. Padahal **_Gin_** - ** _chan_** dan **_Shinpachi_** selalu menawarkan kepadaku untuk tinggal bersama mereka, dan aku selalu menolaknya. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan rumah kecil ini, yang begitu banyak kenangan didalamnya.

 ** _Gin_** - ** _chan_** dan **_Shinpachi_** tetap menjadi anggota _Yorozuya_ tetapi mereka lebih sering absen. Walaupun mereka pernah datang sesekali dalam seminggu ataupun tidak sama sekali, aku menerima hal itu seperti apa adanya saja. Sepertinya ajaran bodoh **Gin** - **chan** sudah merasuki ku, hehe.

Ketika aku kesepian **Anego** , **Kakak** **Kamui** , **Soyo** - **chan** selalu mengunjungiku. jadi aku tidak terlalu kesepian.

Aku tinggal bersama **Sadaharu** sudah 4 tahun lamanya, dan disisi lain Papi selalu menawarkanku lewat surat untuk ikut berpetualang bersamanya, tetapi aku selalu menolaknya, ya sudah kujelaskan tadi.. Aku sudah nyaman disini walaupun hanya tinggal bersama **Sadaharu**

 _Yorozuya_ kami selalu membantu mereka yang membutuhkan, aku selalu melakukan pekerjaan ini sendirian. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan **Gin** - **chan** dan **Shinpachi**.

Hingga suatu saat si Papi berkunjung ke rumah _Yorozuya_ kami. Sepertinya aku tidak melihat Papi selama 5 tahun lamanya.

" _ada keperluan apa papi kemari aru?_ " tanya ku ke Papi

" _ah, aku hanya ingin melihat perkembangan putri kecilku saja_." Papi sambil tertawa

" _aku sudah besar aru, tch_." nadaku agak kesal sambil menyilangkan tangan ku didada dan melihat kearah lain

" _apa kau tidak kesepian disini_?"

" _tidak, aku nyaman disini aru._ "

" _Kamui, sudah jarang kesini?_ "

" _iya kakak sudah jarang berkunjung aru, dia sibuk aru."_

" _ **Kagura** -chan apa kamu masih mengingat Nak **Sougo**?"_

 **Sadis**? Kenapa Papi bertanya itu?

" _ **Sadis** kah? Ada apa dengannya?"_ tanya ku heran

" _5 tahun lalu setelah peperangan dengan **Utsuro** usai, Nak **Sougo** tiba-tiba meminta Papi untuk mengajaknya pergi_."

" _Papi menerimanya_?" tanyaku lagi

" _Ya, tentu saja. Dia memohon ke Papi_."

" _kenapa selama ini, Papi tidak menceritakannya, kepadaku aru?"_

" _dia tidak ingin kau tahu **Kagura** -chan"_

Heh? Ada apa dengannya?

" _Hah_?."

Tiba tiba datang seseorang lelaki memakai _Yukata Merah_ , _bersurai pasir_. Seingatku 5 tahun lalu rambutnya tidak sepanjang sekarang, dia mengikat rambutnya dibelakang kepala. dengan ekspresi datarnya, menuju tempat duduk disamping papi. Menyenderkan badannya, meletakan kedua tangannya diatas senderan itu dan mengangkat pergelangan kaki kirinya di atas paha kanan. dengan santainya dia berbicara

" _Heh, tenang saja **China**. Tidak perlu kaget seperti itu_." dengan nada datarnya dia berkata seperti itu.

" _ **Sadis** kah? Lama tidak melihatmu aru_." jawabku dengan tenang

" _sepertinya kalian sudah akrab ya?"_ tanya Papi

" _tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan **Umibozou** -san, kami hanyalah rival_."

" _Sepertinya aku akan pergi dulu, jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Dan Nak **Sougo** bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk menjaga **Kagura** -chan untukku ?"_ sambil mengelus kepalaku

Tch kenapa Papi ini? Meminta kepada **Sadis**?

" _ya, baiklah Papi botak. Aku akan menurutimu."_

Berkata dengan ekspresi datar ala Sadis.

Papi pun pergi meninggalkan rumah Yorozuya

" _dan sekarang apa?_ " kataku kepada lelaki berambut panjang dan berwarna pasir

" _Ayahmu memintaku untuk menemanimu saat kesepian, ya aku menurutinya saja."_

" _aku tidak menerimanya aru, kenapa harus dengan kau **Sadis**?"_ nadaku kesal sambil menunjuk dia

" _tenanglah dulu, saat ini aku tidak ingin bertarung. Bisakah kau hentikan sikap kekanak-kanakan mu, **China**? Apa kau tidak malu dengan buah dadamu itu?"_ berkata dengan ekspresi datar yang menjengkelkan

" _Tch, **Sadis** sialan. Kau mengejekku aru?"_ nadaku tetap kesal

" _hehh, aku hanya menuruti permintaan Papi botakmu dan aku hanya membalas kebaikannya saja, itu saja tidak lebih loh."_

" _heh, masa bodo. Aku akan pergi membeli sukonbu saja aru, kau jaga rumah ini. **Sadis** sialan_."

" _baik, **China**_ " masih dengan ekspresi datar dan tanpa rasa bersalah

Aku pergi bersama **Sadaharu** untuk membeli Sukonbu, setelahnya aku pergi ke Taman untuk menenangkan pikiranku sejenak.

 **Sadis** sialan kenapa dia masih seenaknya saja.

Akupun tertidur sejenak sambil memikirkan sang **Sadis** sialan, dan tak sadarkan diri.

Sekarang sudah menjelang malam dan Aku terbangun, dimana sadaharu? Aku Sambil melihat-lihat sekitar.

" _tenang, anjing besar itu sudah pulang ke rumah." dia muncul lagi, duduk di bangku samping ku_

" _hei kau pergilah apa tidak ada pekerjaan lain, selain mengikutiku aru?."_

" _memang tidak ada pekerjaan lain kok_?"

" _Tch, sialan kau **S** **adis**. Apa yang kau rencanakan aru?"_

" _tenang saja, aku tidak merencanakan apapun. Aku hanya mengikuti permintaan ayahmu_." tetap dengan wajah datarnya

" _apa kau besok tidak bertugas aru ne?"_ tanyaku

" _aku mengambil cuti untuk beberapa hari kedepan."_

" _Tch, baru kembali selama 5 tahun, langsung mengambil cuti_." ejekku

" _lupakanlah janji mu dengan papi aru, aku bisa mengurus hidupku sendiri aru, dan aku tidak kesepian seperti apa yang kau pikirkan **Sadis**."_ lanjut ku kepada **Sadis**

Sepertinya dia mendengarnya, dia hanya diam memamerkan ekspresi datarnya saja. Tidak menjawab perkataanku sama sekali, dasar aneh tch.

" _baiklah aku pergi aru, dah"_ dia masih tetap diam

Masabodolah dengannya, lebih baik aku mengunjungi **Gin** -chan.

Aku berjalan menuju rumah **Gin** -chan, tepatnya berada di _Yoshiwara_

Sesampainya disana ketika aku ingin mengetuk pintu, tiba-tiba **Sadis** sudah disampingku. Hehh

" _heh, apa yang kau lakukan disini aru?"_ tanyaku kesal

" _terserahku bukan, aku mau kemana?"_ dengan senyuman tipis dengan aura jahat

Pintunya terbuka " ** _Grekk_**.."

" _Hah, sudah kuduga **Kagura** dan Nak **Sougo**. Kenapa kalian hanya didepan pintu saja? Ayo masuk_" **Tsukky** dengan keakrabannya sambil batuk

Kamipun duduk, aku masih membiarkan **Sadis** itu untuk duduk juga di sampingku dan berhadapan dengan **Tsukky**.

" _hmm dimana **Gin** —"_

" ** _Danna_**?" potong **Sadis**

Tch dia mencuri kata-kataku

 _"oh lelaki bodoh itu. Dia sedang dikamar mandi sedang melawan diarenya_." **Tsukky** sambil merokok

" _rambutmu **Tsukky**? Kau merubah rambutmu? Manis sekali."_ pujiku kepadanya

Aku melirik ke **sadis** , **Chihuahua** ini hanya memamerkan ekspresi datarnya itu saja? Sadis sepertinya bosan kah? Biarkan, biar dia pergi dari sini. Menjengkelkan..

" _eh, iya aku baru merubahnya kemarin. Kau juga manis sekali **Kagura** , seperti biasanya_." puji **Tsukky** kepadaku

" _hahhh, akhirnya selesai_." **Gin** -chan berjalan ke ruang tamu sambil menggaruk-garuk badannya

" _Heh. **Kagura** -chan dan **Souchirou** -kun, sedang apa kalian kemari?"_ sambil duduk disamping istrinya

 **Tsukky** berbisik di telinga **Gin** -chan.

Apa yang dibisikannya?

" _oh begitu, apa kau ingin meminta restu pernikahan kalian?"_ celetuk **Gin** -chan dengan kesalahapahamannya

" _ah, maaf danna aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan gadis **China** monster ini."_ sindirnya dengan ekspresi datar

Tch, aku agak kesal, aku hanya bisa tersenyum kesal saja oleh perkataan **Sadis** , menusuk-nusuk di hati.

Aku tidak ingin bertengkar dirumah **Gin** -chan dan **Tsukky**

" _ahhh, kami kira kalian meminta restu, hahah. Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan disini?_ " tanya **Gin** -chan kepada kami

" _anu, **Danna**.. Mulai sekarang aku menjadi seorang Bodyguardnya **China** ini. Jadi kau tenang saja disini ya, jangan terlalu memikirkan gadis **China** ini."_ terang **Sadis** kepada **Gin** -chan

" _Tch, sialan. Apa maksudmu, **Sadis**?"_ aku berbisik di telinga lelaki disampingku itu

" _ohh begitu kah? Jadi aku tidak perlu menyuruh anak buahku untuk mengawasi **Kagura**.. Dan kau bodoh, berhentilah menstalk **Kagura** lagi_." terang **Tsukky** dan berbicara ke arah **Gin** -chan

" _hehh, apa kau bodoh.. Ah maaf lupakan saja kata-kata Istri ku ini, dia sedang mabuk sepertinya. Hahahah_ " **Gin** -chan dengan tangan kanannya menutup mulut **Tsukky** , tangan kirinya menggaruk kepala, dan berbicara kepada kami sambil tertawa ragu.

Apa maksudnya? Apa maksud **Tsukky**?

" _Maaf **Danna** , sepertinya kami akan pulang dulu.. Karena sudah malam."_

Berkata sambil memberi isyarat kepadaku untuk keluar dari rumah **Gin** -chan, isyaratnya itu seperti memaksa. Menjengkelkan..

padahal aku ingin berbicara banyak kepada **Gin** -chan dan **Tsukky** tapi dia selalu mengganggu

Akupun terpaksa keluar, dan **Sadis** ini menggiringku keluar dari sana. Selepas kami sudah diluar.

" _tch, apa maksudmu **sadis**? Kau tidak membiarkanku untuk berbicara kepada **Gin** -chan dan **Tsukky**."_

" _heh, apa kau tidak lihat mereka? **Danna** sedang diare, dan wajah **Tsukuyo** -san sedang pucat. tidak baik berkunjung dirumah mereka saat seperti itu. Apa kau mengerti **China**? Jika kau ingin berbicara, berbicaralah kepadaku!"_ terang dari **Sadis**

Oh benar apa yang dikatakan **Sadis** , setelah aku mengingatnya, mereka berdua tidak sedang enak badan. Dan kali ini aku tidak ingin kalah dari **Chihuahua** ini.

" _dan apa maksudmu, dengan kata Bodyguard itu? Hah, memangnya aku pernah memintanya??"_ berbicara denganya secara lantang

" _apa kau bodoh, **China**?_ Apa kau selama ini tidak merasa sedang diawasi seseorang?"

Hah diawasi? Tapi benar katanya, kenapa? Kenapa selama ini aku tidak menyadarinya. Aku mengingat semua kejadian-kejadian pada masa lalu, benar katanya.. Aku sedang diawasi

" _apa maksudmu hah_?"

" _bodoh sekali kau **China** , apa kau tau kenapa **Danna** dan **Tsukuyo** -san sakit?"_

Aku meliriknya dan memberi isyarat ingin tahu bercampur bingung

" _ya, karena kau **Kagura**.. Danna selama ini selalu mengawasimu dari jauh, hingga pola makannya tidak teratur dan akhirnya dia memakan makanan jalanan yang tidak sehat.. Dan **Tsukuyo** -san sibuk dengan menjaga Yoshiwara sendiri. Jadi berhentilah merepotkan mereka, **China**."_ terang Sadis

Tch, kenapa dia begitu tau? Aku tidak terima dia mengetahui itu sebelum aku.

" _darimana kau tahu hal itu, hah?"_ aku menantangnya

" _apa penting, memberitahunya kepadamu?"_ ejek sadis dengan pertanyaannya

" _Tch, pokoknya kau jangan mengikutiku terus.. Dan pergilah."_

Aku pergi berlari menjauhi nya

" _hei, **China** tunggu.."_ teriaknya

Aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya dan terus berlari saja menuju Taman kota.

 ** _«To Be Continue»_**

 **Penampilan dari karakter disini berbeda-beda**

 **Kagura : rambutnya di gerai panjang, tampak dewasa, Tsundere, liat di Gintama Forever Yorozuya**

 **Sougo : rambut panjang dan diikat, bisa diliat di Gintama Forever Yorozuya**

 **Gintoki : masih sama seperti biasanya, dia ngelawaknya agak kurang, mungkin gegara istrinya, jadi kayak gitu**

 **Tsukuyo : bisa lihat penampinnya di Gintama Forever Yorozuya**

 **maaf mungkin ceritanya agak jelek, baru pertama kalinya buat fanfic** **hehe :v**


	2. 02 Aturan yang tidak tertulis

**_#2._** ** _Aturan yang tidak tertulis_**

aku mencoba menenangkan diri ku ditaman ini dan memikirkan apa yang terjadi..

 **Sadis** kah? masa bodoh lah dengannya. dia sangat menyebalkan..

"hei, _**China**... larimu cepat sekali..._" lelaki bersurai pasir itu terengah-engah setelah mengejarku

aku sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah berteriak kepadanya.

padahal **Sadis** hanya membantukku, bukan?

 _"kau sering sekali marah ya, **China**? dan pergi selalu tanpa berkata apapun. bagaimana aku bisa menjagamu jika kau seperti itu, **China** bodoh!"_ lanjut perkataannya dan menghela napas

" _ **Chihuahua** bodoh, kau pikir siapa yang membuatku marah seperti ini aru?"_ bentak ku kepadanya

" _memangnya siapa yang membuatmu menjadi marah seperti ini?_ " itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh yang dia lemparkan kepadaku

tch, bikin pusing saja meladeni orang sialan ini.

" _diamlah, mood ku sedang buruk aru."_ aku sedikit pasrah dan hanya bisa mengatakan hal itu.

" _gadis **China** bisa ber mood buruk juga?"_ ejeknya lagi, rasanya membuatku ingin memukulnya

" _kau banyak bicara sekali bodoh, berhentilah mengejekku. aku muak mendengarnya aru."_ kataku dengan setengah kemarahanku.

" _baiklah dan tenanglah, aku akan mengalah... jadi apa yang membuatmu marah, **China**? padahal aku hanya menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"_ berkata dengan wajah datarnya

aku harus menahan amarahku dan harus tenang.

dia pun duduk tepat disampingku, duduk dengan gaya khasnya itu.

" _aku hanya memikirkan apa yang dikatakan **Tsukky** aru.."_ aku berkata dengan lemah lembut.

itulah seperempat pikiranku yang membuatku terbebani

" _kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu, **China**. tenang saja, kau uruslah dirimu saja. aku akan mengerjakan sisanya."_ terang Sadis kepadaku

kata itu membuatku sedikit tenang.. hati terdalamku berkata demikian

" _kau saja mengurusi hidupku aru ne? apa itu bukan disebut mengurusi hidup orang lain, aru?"_ pertanyaan ejekku, karena aku pikir dia telah termakan oleh omongannya sendiri.

" _hal itu hanya berlaku untukmu saja, **China**. aku boleh mengurusi kehidupanmu dan kau tidak boleh mengurusi kehidupan orang lain, apa kau mengerti **China**?"_ bicaranya menatapku dengan penuh tatapan menawannya

" _i-itu tidak adil aru, **Sadis** b-bodoh"_ aku berkata dengan terbata-bata malu, sambil mengalihkan pandangan ku dari tatapannya.

apa dia menggodaku? sial, jangan sampai tergoda dengan dia, **K** **agura**.

aku berbisik keras didalam hatiku, menahan semua hal yang membuatku tertarik dan mengalihkannya.

" _pokoknya kau tidak boleh pergi jauh dariku. kau harus memberi tahu kepadaku jika ingin pergi. agar aku bisa menjagamu, bodoh. kau mengerti, **China**?"_

dia memaksaku untuk mengerti dengan pernyataannya itu, pernyataan itu benar-benar mengekangku. tetapi disisi lain hatiku entah mengapa merasa nyaman dengan perkataannya.

" _baiklah aru, aku akan pulang ke rumah Yorozuya ku, dan tidur. apa kau ingin terus mengikutiku lagi?_ " tanyaku dengan lemah lembut

aku tahu, orang ini sangat keras kepala. jika aku bertanya lagi ' _mengapa kau mengikutiku_?' dia akan bersikeras mengelak pertanyaan itu dan mengalihkan topik.

sebaiknya aku menerimanya saja. tch, aku sangat mengenal **Chihuahua** ini.

" _Ya.. ya pulanglah. jika hal itu, aku tidak akan mengikutimu."_ katanya dengan santai

hahhh, aku sedikit lega dan bisa menghela napas, untung saja dia masih memiliki hati nurani. akhirnya aku terbebaskan dari penjara **Chihuahua** ini.

aku segera bangun dari dudukku, keluar dari taman itu, dan meninggalkannya. selepas itu aku berjalan pulang ke _Yorozuya_ dan sampai didalamnya,

jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam

jika saja **Gin** -chan masih tinggal bersamaku, mungkin saja aku akan dimarahi olehnya. hehe itu masa menyenangkan saat aku masih anak-anak.

 **Sadaharu** sudah tertidur kah?

ya, dia sudah tidur. aku mengelus kepala sadaharu dan memeluknya

selesai itu, aku segera mengganti pakaian dengan piyamaku untuk tidur. aku berbaring di tempat tidur yang biasa kutempati, dan menyelimuti diriku.

aku memejamkan mataku.

setelah beberapa menit aku tidak tertidur juga.

sial, aku baru ingat. aku lupa mengunci pintu luar, aku menuju pintu itu. memeriksa ke arah luar terlebih dahulu.

disaat itu, aku menemukan **Sadis** sedang tertidur didepan, bersender pada penyangga kayu.

terduduk setengah sila, dengan lutut kiri yang berdiri mendekati kepala, tangan kiri yang terletak diatas lutut, katana yang bersender di pundaknya, dan kepala miring yang juga disenderkan di _Tsuka Katana_ (pegangan Katana)

" _Hei, Sa—"_ aku ingin membangunkannya,

mulutku tertahan oleh diriku sendiri.

dia berbohong padaku bahwa dia tidak mengikutiku, tapi dia sedang tertidur disini.

tapi apa boleh buat dia sangat keras kepala. apa aku biarkan ? atau kusuruh dia pulang?

tidurnya sangat nyenyak sekali, aku tidak tega membangunkannya.

biarkan saja dia tertidur disana?

tapi jahat sekali membiarkan seseorang tertidur diluar. apalagi malam ini sangat dingin, bukan?

aku tidak ingin menjadi orang jahat seperti apa yang pernah dilakukan **Sadis** kepadaku.

apa aku akan menggendongnya? atau menyeretnya saja? mungkin tak apa menggendongnya, selagi dia tertidur. dia takkan mengejekku jika dia tertidur, kan?

baiklah aku akan menggendongnya kedalam dan membiarkan dia untuk tidur di kamar **Gin** -chan.

tch, dalam sebuah kisah lain lelaki yang menggendong perempuan, aku belum mendengar kisah ini, tapi siapa yang peduli? karena aku keturuan klan _Yato_ , tak masalah soal itu.

aku menggendongnya di pundakku sampai kamar **Gin** -chan.

 **Sadis** terlalu ringan bagiku, ringan sekali.

aku membaringkan dan menyelimutinya di _futon_ milik **Gin** -chan. sudah lama sekali tidak ada yang menggunakan _futon_ ini.

apa aku melakukan hal yang konyol? masabodolah. semua sudah terjadi, dan mau diapakan lagi ? aku berpikir dengan keraguanku.

sepertinya aku harus segera tidur saja, sekarang aku sangat mengantuk. dan lupakan saja pikiran-pikiran ini.

akupun mengunci pintu depan. dan bergegas kembali tidur, ditempat tidurku.

memejamkan mataku, dan akhirnya aku bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Pagi telah tiba, tercium bau harum masakan yang membuatku terbangun dari tidurku, dan segera ke luar dari kamar kecil ini.

 **Sadaharu** sedang mengucah makanan, dan berisi makanan anjing dimangkuk **Sadaharu**.

siapa yang memberinya makan?

aku mencoba mengikuti bau harum makanan yang berasal dari dapur, mungkin dia yang memberi makan **Sadaharu**

aku mengintip sedikit kedapur. pakaian itu? **Gin** -chan kah?

setelah aku melihatnya lebih jelas, ternyata itu **Sadis** yang memakai pakaian **Gin** -chan.

" _Hei bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan aru? dan mengapa kau memakai pakaian **Gin** -chan_"

" _aku hanya memasak makanan untukmu, **China**. aku memakai pakaian ini untuk sementara saja, karena aku belum mencuci Yukata ku selama 7 hari 7 malam."_ berbicara denganku dengan wajah datarnya

" _kau jorok sekali aru, aku tidak menyangka kau sejorok ini aru!"_

" _heh, bukannya kau lebih jorok daripada aku? pakaian kotormu menumpuk disana! aku tidak tahan melihatnya dan mencucinya. sebelum bicara kau lihatlah dirimu sendiri bodoh!"_ debatku dengannya dipagi hari ini.

memang benar seperti itu keadaannya, aku sangat malas untuk mencucinya dan menunda-nundanya terus.

" _tch, baiklah aru. jangan berharap aku akan berterima kasih kepadamu aru, dan siapkan makanan itu di meja ruang tamu. aku lapar aru_ " aku menyuruhnya saja, lagipula makanan itu memang untukku.

" _baik, monster China yang bodoh_."

aku tidak menanggapi ejekannya. lelah berdebat dengannya lagi.

menuju sofa yang berada diruang yang biasa tempat kami berkumpul, menghidupkan televisi untuk menonton film kartun. mungkin jika ada **Gin** -chan aku tidak bisa menonton film kartun, karena siarannya akan di ganti dengan berita cuaca.

" _ini makanannya bodoh, 4 porsi telur dadar_." dia memberikan 1 piring dengan isi nasi yang menggunung dan duduk di sofa depanku

" _kau tidak makan, **Sadis**?_" tanyaku

" _aku sudah makan diluar_." terangnya kepadaku

" _oh begitu_ " jawabku singkat

tak sabar menyantap makananku. aku segera menghabisi makanan itu dengan rakusnya, karena aku sangat lapar dari kemarin aku hanya makan sedikit saja. karena untuk menghemat pengeluaran, mungkin saja aku bisa memanfaatkan sedikit kebaikannya ini.

setelah selesai makan, **Sadis** membuka topik pembicaraan kepadaku.

" _apa kau yang membawaku ke dalam_?" tanya **Sadis** padaku

" _iya, aku menyeretmu kedalam aru_." bicaraku dengan setengah kebohongan

dia terdiam sesaat.

" _ya, kau baik sekali **China**. sudah membawaku ke futon yang empuk. sebagai hadiahnya, aku akan lebih memerhatikanmu lagi, dengan penyita Sukonbu ini. karena tidak baik seorang wanita memakan makanan yang tidak bermanfaat."_ celotehnya sambil mengangkat kotak kecil _Sukonbu_ milikku, dengan wajah datar yang sangat menjengkelkan.

" _hei kembalikan padaku aru!"_ aku berkata sambil menggapai-gapai tangannya, dia menjauhkannya dari tanganku

hingga akhirnya aku terjatuh berada di dekapan Sadis.

kami terdiam sesaat karena wajah kami saling bertemu.

 ** _Grek_**..

seseorang membuka pintu ruang tamu itu.

" _Hei, **Kagura-chan** lihat apa yang kuba—"_ ternyata itu **Shinpachi** , dia diam mematung karena melihat kami yang saling berdekatan.

" _maafkan aku, aku tidak melihat apapun_." dia mencoba berlari dan tergesah-gesah

aku refleks dengan melempar piring makanku, dan mengenai kepala belakang **Shinpachi**.

kepala **Shinpachi** hanya benjol saja, karena piring itu terbuat dari plastik. Syukurlah

akupun menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada **Shinpachi**.

aku hanya menceritakan setengah cerita saja, menceritakan **Sadis** tertidur diluar dan menceritakan mengapa wajah kami saling berdekatan. aku tidak menceritakan kepada **Shinpachi** tentang **Sadis** menjadi Bodyguardku.

" _Oh begitu ceritanya Kagura-chan. maafkan aku, aku tidak mengetahuinya."_

" _itu tak apa aru"_ jawabku dengan memakluminya

" _ **Okita** -san, apa kau tidak bekerja di Shinsengumi lagi? dan selama 5 tahun ini kau kemana, **Okita** -san?"_ lanjut **Shinpachi** dengan keramahannya.

" _masih bekerja, tapi aku mengambil cuti beberapa hari. dan 5 tahun itu cerita yang panjang **Shinpachi** Megane"_ terang sadis kepada Shinpachi

" _oh begitu ya.. dan oh ya aku membawakan 1 pack Sukonbu dan bahan-bahan makanan untukmu **Kagura** -chan_." **Shinpachi** sambil memberikan tas belanjaan itu.

akupun berterima kasib kepada **Shinpachi**

" _dan sepertinya aku harus bergegas pulang untuk mengurus dojo. dan selamat tinggal **Kagura** -chan dan **Okita** -san. maaf hanya sebentar saja aku disini_." **Shinpachi** pergi meninggalkan kami di rumah _Yorozuya_ ini.

" _kau mandi sana, **China**. aku yang akan membereskan ini."_ perintah **Sadis** kepadaku

aku diam menurutinya saja, aku tidak ingin berdebat dengannya.

akupun membersihkan badanku dengan menyalakan Shower ini.

wajah kami sangat dekat..

aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku sambil mengingat kejadian memalukan itu.

apa dia menyukaiku? tidak-tidak, tidak mungkin dia menyukaiku. dia bilang sendiri kalau tidak mungkin menyukai gadis **China** sepertiku.

lagipula siapa juga yang akan menyukai manusia **Sadis** seperti dia. tentu saja tidak ada, tidak ada.

selesai membersihkan tubuhku, aku mengeringkat tubuhku dengan handuk, memakai pakaianku dan kembali duduk diruangan itu, bersama **Sadis**.

kami berdua diam tanpa ada sepatah kata pun dan hanya menonton televisi. hingga beberapa menit lamanya.

sepertinya aku ingin berjalan-jalan diluar

" _aku ingin berjalan-jalan diluar, apa kau ingin ikut aru ne?"_ tanyaku kepada **Sadis**

" _aku dibelakangmu, **China**_." dia bangun sambil membawa _Katana_ nya.

" _ **Sadaharu** , jaga rumah ya.. selagi aku pergi."_ bicaraku dengan **Sadaharu**.

 **Sadaharu** menggonggong berkata ' _iya_ '

kurasa maksudnya seperti itu.

kami menelusuri jalanan _Kabukicho_ , dan kebetulan bertemu dengan **Soyo** -chan, **Nobume** dan Kakak **Kamui**.

" _Hai **Kagura** -chan, baru saja aku ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu."_ sapa **Soyo** -chan dengan suara yang halus

" _iya aru, untung saja kita bertemu disini aru."_ balasku kepadanya dengan suara yang halus juga.

" _Adikku, apa kau baik-baik saja?"_ khawatir Kakak **Kamui** kepadaku.

" _aku baik-baik saja, Kakak. kudengar kau sibuk Kak?_ " tanyaku ke Kakak **Kamui**

" _iya aku membantu **Soyo** -hime untuk mengurus negara. karena **Soyo** -hime sementara menjadi pemimpin negara, belum menemukan penggantinya."_ terang Kakak kepadaku

" _heh begitukah kak_." akupun memeluknya, karena sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya lagi.

" _dan kenapa ada **Sougo** disini?"_ tanya Kak **Kamui** dengan sedikit ekpresi marah

" _memangnya masalah?"_ terang sadis kepada Kak Kamui dengan wajah seriusnya, sambil memegang kepalaku.

 _"Hei, kenapa kau memegang kepala adikku_?" tanya Kak **Kamui** dengan Ekspresi jengkel

" _memangnya ada masalah hah?"_ **Sadis** menantangnya dan mengulangi perkataannya lagi.

sepertinya situasi semakin panas, karena Kakak **Kamui** tidak menyukai **Sadis**.

" _Heh, bagaimana jika kita makan Es krim saja_." **Soyo** -chan meredakan situasi panas ini.

"ide bagus aru" balasku

" _apa kau mau ikut **Nobume** -chan?"_ tanya **Soyo** -chan ke **Nobume**

" _aku akan ikut, tetapi aku sudah membawa sekotak donat, jadi aku tidak perlu membeli Eskrim lagi_." terang **Nobume** kepada kami dengan suara datarnya

kamipun menuju dan masuk ke restoran Eskrim, disana sangat ramai sekali dan hanya tersisa 2 meja kosong.

disebelah kanan pojok dan disebelah kiri pojok didekat pintu keluar.

1 meja hanya ada tersedia 4 tempat duduk.

jadi Kakak **Kamui** dan **Sadis** memilih untuk duduk berdua di Meja pojok kanan, dan kami duduk di meja pojok sebelah kiri.

sepertinya mereka akan membicarakan sesuatu

kamipun memesan Eskrim, dan berbincang seperti apa yang wanita pada umumnya saja.

tapi aku hanya memerhatikan Kakak **Kamui** dan **Sadis** di seberang sana.

apa yang mereka bicarakan? tidak terdengar, karena mereka jauh diseberang sana dan suara bising ini.

aku memerhatikannya dengan seksama, Sadis sepertinya sedang berdebat dengan Kakak Kamui.

Kakak Kamui memegang kedua kerah Sadis dengan wajah yang marah, apa mereka ingin bertengkar lagi?

Kak kamui melepas genggamannya. setelah itu, Sadis memesan Eskrim kepada pelayan.

2 Eskrim, sepertinya kakak **Kamui** di traktir oleh **Sadis**?

sepertinya mereka sudah berbaik-kan, Syukurlah.

".. _ **gura** -chan, **Kagura** -chan, **Kagura** -chan_" **Soyo** -chan memanggilku

aku tersadar dari pikiranku.

" _eh, maaf aru. aku tidak mendengarmu_ " minta maafku kepada **Soyo** -chan

" _hmm, aku tadi bertanya. bagaimana hubunganmu dengan **Sougo** -san?"_ tanya **Soyo** -chan

" _eh, kami tidak ada hubungan apapun aru_ " jawabku

" _ehh, tidak mungkin loh. kami bertanya-tanya kenapa **Sougo** -san memakai pakaian **Gin** -san? apa kalian tinggal bersama?"_ tanya **Soyo** -chan dengan menggodaku

" _eh, tidak seperti itu aru. mana mungkin aku mau dengan manusia **Sadis** , seperti dia. lagipula aku tidak ingin menikah sampai akhir aru._" aku menolak hal itu

" _eh, apa kau tidak ingin menikah **Kagura** -chan? kurasa kau dan Sougo-san sangat cocok, loh. jangan sia-sia kan hal itu."_

" _aku ti—"_

" _ **Soyo** -hime, sepertinya kita harus kembali untuk bekerja. dan maaf adikku, kami tidak bisa lama_." Kakak **Kamui** muncul tiba-tiba dan memotong pembicaraanku.

Kakak tidak berniat memotong bicaraku, Kakak sedang terburu buru.

kamipun keluar dari restoran, **Soyo** -chan dan Kak **Kamui** pergi, **Nobume** juga ikut dengan mereka.

dan yang tersisa hanya kami berdua.

jam masih menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. dan aku membuka payungku, untuk menghindari terik matahari.

aku membiarkan **Sadis** untuk berteduh di payungku.

aku terpikirkan oleh suatu hal

waktu itu **Papi** berkata padaku bahwa **Sadis** telah berpetualang bersana **Papi** selama 5 tahun lamanya. aku akan mengujinya

" _ **Sadis** , bagaimana kalau kita bertarung aru ne?"_ tanyaku ke **Sadis**.

" _boleh saja."_ dia menerima tantanganku

kami pergi untuk mencari tempat yang bagus untuk bertarung.

kamipun memutuskan untuk bertarung di jembatan yang sering kami gunakan untuk menguji kemampuan bertarung kami.

" _bagaimana jika yang kalah dari pertarungan ini, akan menuruti semua permintaan yang menang?"_ dia menambahkan tantangan itu.

" _tch, baiklah. jika kau kalah maka kau akan mengikuti apa yang kuinginkan. Deal?"_

" _Deal_ " jawabnya sambil berjabat tangan denganku. kami telah sepakat.

mungkin aku bisa memanfaatkan itu, agar **Sadis** pergi menjauhiku

aku menutup payungku dan segera mempersiapkan kuda-kudaku.

aku bergerak cepat untuk menyerangnya. menyerangnya dengan banyak gerakan, tetapi dia hanya menghindar dan menahan seranganku.

tiba-tiba dia membalas seranganku dengan gerakan 2x lebih cepat daripada aku, menggunakan katana yang masih tertutup Sarungnya. sepertinya dia tidak ingin melukaiku dengan Katana nya

dia berhasil memukulku dibagian perut, tapi dia menahan pukulannya. membuat pukulannya itu tidak terlalu menyakitkan.

" _Kau kalah, **China**."_ katanya

" _apa kau bodoh, aku belum kalah." a_ ku menolak perkataannya

" _kau sudah kalah, **China**. apa kau ingin meneruskannya lagi?"_

" _ya, bukannya sudah jelas?"_ jawab ku

dia bergerak cepat ke arahku dan memukul payungku hingga terlempar. dia mengacungkan Katana itu yang masih tertutup sarung, kepadaku.

" _Kau kalah, **China**. akui saja."_

aku memukul perutnya dengan tangan kosong, diapun terpental jauh.

" _Tch **China** , kau boleh juga."_ **Sadis** sambil meringis kesakitan

" _Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang bertambah kuat?"_

kamipun bertarung dengan serius, sampai tenaga kami terkuras banyak.

hingga akhirnya aku tersadar bahwa ini pertarungan yang sia sia.

" _apa kau tidak berpikir kalau ini adalah pertarungan yang sia-sia?"_ tanya ku kepada **Sadis**

" _mungkin dan sepertinya aku lelah dengan ini, bagaimana jika kita nilai bahwa kita sama-sama menang? aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu dan kau akan mengabulkan keinginanku. adil, bukan?"_

" _kita seimbang? baiklah. yang kuinginkan kau berhenti untuk mengikutiku.."_ pinta ku kepada **Sadis**

"aku akan menurutinya _, dan yang kuinginkan itu mudah saja. kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur."_

dia membelakangiku dan melihatku dengan ekor matanya saja.

" _apa kau sedang mencintai seseorang?"_ tanya nya kepadaku.

apa aku mencintai seseorang? sepertinya aku hanya mencintai Mami, Papi, Kakak Kamui, Gin-chan dan semua temanku

apa yang membuatnya bertanya seperti itu?

" _Mami, Papi, Kakak Kamui, Gin-chan dan semua teman-temanku_ " jawabku dengan tenang

" _bukan itu maksudku!! maksudku mencintai sebagai kekasih!"_ teriak **Sadis**

eh, apa maksudnya?

lelaki bersurai pasir itu berbalik dan menatapku dengan wajah menawannya

" _maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, **Kagura**?"_

" _eh_?"

 ** _To Be Continue_**

 **Maaf mungkin ceritanya agak ngebosenin, ane yg baca aja keknya ngebosenin deh :v**

 **masih bingung mau bikin cerita ini panjang apa pendek.**

 **kalau pendek rasanya ngeselin gtu. kalau panjang, mungkin butuh waktu lama.**

 **ya segitu aja dan sekian :v**


	3. 03 Tak bisa diungkapkan

" ** _3.Tak bisa diungkapkan_**

" _apa maksudmu aru ne?"_ tanya ku sambil memiringkan kepalaku.

apa ada yang salah dengan pendengaranku? atau dia hanya salah bicara?

" _ku bilang, Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku **Kagura**?_" **Sadis** mengulangi perkataannya.

apa maksudnya ? dan mengapa dia memanggil dengan nama asliku?

pasti ini tipuan yang lain, sayangnya aku tidak akan tertipu lagi.

" _Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak **Sadis**. pasti kau merencanakan hal lain, aru ne? sayangnya aku tidak akan tertipu_." jawabku dengan ketidakpercayaanku kepadanya sambil menatap bosan.

diapun menghela napas dan berkata

" _Jadi kau menolakku ya? baiklah, lagipula aku tidak akan memaksamu **Kagura**_." bicaranya dengan nada yang tenang.

sampai mana dia akan berbohong?

apa dia serius ? bagaimana jika dia serius?

perasaanku teralihkan, yang tadinya kurasa dia hanya mempermainkanku saja, sekarang kurasa dia serius.

 _"A-apa kau serius **Sadis**? A-apa kau sedang mempermainkanku lagi aru_?" aku mengatakannya sambil terbata-bata

" _Aku sangat serius, bodoh. kali ini aku tidak main-main."_ tatapan serius nya yang menatap mataku dalam-dalam.

bukannya dia tidak menyukai gadis **China** sepertiku?

tapi kenapa dia ? berkata seperti ini?

" _bukannya kau tidak menyukai gadis **China** sepertiku aru ne?"_ tanyaku sesuai apa yang kupikirkan.

" _apa menjadi seseorang kekasih harus perlu menyukainya, begitu?"_ dia membantah kata-kataku dengan pertanyaannya.

dia terus menatapku dengan tenang, dan disamping itu perasaanku bergejolak hebat.

jadi, perasaan apa yang dia miliki terhadapku? sampai-sampai dia berkata begitu?

" _apa alasanmu menjadikanku sebagai kekasihmu aru_?" aku berkata sambil menatap wajahnya terus. aku ingin tahu kejelasannya

" _tidak ada alasan, hanya saja aku ingin menawarkannya kepadamu, itu saja_."

dia menjawab dengan santai sekali seperti tidak ada beban. padahal, bagiku itu adalah perkataan yang membuatku terbebani

" _dan kenapa kau memanggilku **Kagura** aru_?"

" _aku hanya memanggil nama aslimu saja. lagipula nama **Kagura** , nama yang indah kan_?" dia berkata kepadaku dengan senyumannya

tch, **Sadis** sialan. aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan, apa maksudnya?

dia selalu mengalihkan pertanyaanku dengan kalimat-kalimat lain. siapa yang tidak kesal dengan ketidakjelasan ini?

" _jangan main-main bodoh, aku serius_!" aku berteriak kepadanya.

diapun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

" _sudah kukatakan bukan? tidak peduli aku menyukaimu atau tidak, yang kuinginkan adalah menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihku, dan kau hanya perlu menjawab iya dan tidak saja_ "

tubuhku terdiam seketika setelah mendengar perkataannya, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

dan lagi, aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan yang kurasakan. bercampur aduk dengan kebencian, rasa jengkel, gelisah dan tidak tahu lagi.

jadi apa yang harus kulakukan? menerimanya? atau membiarkannya?

kesempatan ini tidak terjadi kedua kalinya, kan?

" _kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. kau bisa memba—"_

" _aku bersedia aru, aku bersedia menjadi kekasihmu **Sadis**_." bicaraku dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi, menatapnya dengan kegelisahan dan dihiasi dengan rasa malu ku terhadapnya.

" _akhirnya kau menerimaku, **Kagura**. sebagai sepasang kekasih, kita akan membuat ciuman pertama kita. boleh?"_ berkata sambil mendekati wajahnya kepadaku

dalam diriku menjerit hebat, aku cukup dibuat tidak berdaya dengan perkataannya dan sekarang dia meminta ciuman pertamanya?

apa dia seorang maniak cinta? atau hanya seorang pecundang kesepian?

aku mengangguk dan tidak berkata-kata lagi, aku memang menginginkan hal ini. aku tak perlu harus berbohong pada diriku sendiri.

dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin dekat. semakin dekat, semakin dekat. bibirnya mulai menggapaiku

aku memejamkan mataku.

aku membiarkan diriku tertipu oleh tipuannya. bukan tipuan yang biasa dia lakukan padaku, tapi tipuan yang telah meluluh lantahkan rasa benciku kepadanya.

sehingga aku tidak berdaya dan menerimanya.

" _oh, maaf. ponsel ku terjatuh_."

aku membuka mataku dan melihatnya

dia mengambil ponsel nya yang terjatuh dan menatapku dengan wajah datarnya kembali.

moodku berubah drastis, membuatku segera ingin memukulnya.

sial.. dia sengaja melakukannya, kan?

dia mempermainkanku lagi kan?

dia telah menipuku dengan cara yang lain ?

padahal aku sudah berharap kepadamu sedikit. kenapa dia?

apa hubungan yang baru kita bentuk itu hanya permainannya juga?

seketika itu aku langsung memukul wajahnya, hingga ia terpental dan tergeletak di ujung sana.

semua pikiran buruk itu sudah berkumpul di kepalaku dan aku melakukan tindakan diluar kehendaku sendiri.

" _Jangan main-main bodoh!"_ aku berteriak kesal kepadanya.

dia masih tergeletak disana.

akupun menghampirinya.

" _hei, bangun bodoh"_

aku memanggilnya beberapa kali.

dia tidak merespon dan tidak membuka matanya. aku khawatir dia tak kunjung bangun,

akan kuperiksa denyut nadinya. tanganku memeriksa ke bagian lehernya dan tangan kanannya

Syukurlah, masih ada. mungkin dia hanya pingsan.

huff, aku menghela napas lega.

aku telah memukulnya sampai pingsan hanya karena dia menjatuhkan ponselnya?

apa kau bodoh **Kagura**? padahal itu hanya prasangkamu saja kan? pikiran jernihku mulai memberi kesadaran kepadaku.

aku harus bertanggung jawab. aku harus cepat-cepat membawanya kerumah.

rumah sakit? aku tidak punya uang!!

aku akan membawanya kerumah _Yorozuya_ saja.

dan apa aku harus menggendongnya lagi sampai rumahku?

lagi-lagi aku yang menggendongnya. kenapa **Sadis** yang menjengkelkan ini, begitu manja?

tapi yasudahlah. ini semua kan salahku.

akupun menggendongnya sampai rumah _Yorozuya_ , dan membaringkannya di sofa ruang tamu.

mengobati luka-lukanya terlebih dahulu,

dan setelahnya aku bersegera membersihkan tubuhku.

aku telah berbuat salah padanya, sebaiknya aku minta maaf padanya. tapi hanya meminta maaf tidaklah cukup pikirku

selesai itu aku memakai pakaian Yukata putihku, dan duduk di sofa didepannya yang telah tersadar dari pingsannya.

" _tch, kenapa kau memukulku **China**?.."_ keluhnya terhadapku

" _maafkan aku **Sadis** , itu salahku aru."_ aku menundukkan wajahku

dia terdiam sesaat.

" _apa kau berubah pikiran **China**? apa kau menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu?"_ tanya **Sadis** tiba-tiba

" _tentu saja, aku menganggapmu sebagai kekasihku bodoh. tapi jangan kira aku menginginkannya loh, a-aku sangat terpaksa aru. k-karena kau sangat keras kepala, nanti kau marah padaku aru. d-dan aku sudah muak mendengar ocehanmu itu terus aru"_ bicaraku terbata-bata, dan aku mengalihkan padangan ku darinya.

" _begitu kah? baiklah. tapi yang penting kan sekarang aku tidak boleh mengikutimu lagi kan? jadi kau sudah bebas **China**." _bicara Sadis dengan pertanyaan lainnya.

kenapa aku tidak ingin itu terjadi?

" _a-apa kau bisa lupakan saja dengan kesepakatan itu aru? sekarang sudah berbeda situasinya_ " bicaraku dengan nada merendah

 _"aku tidak bisa melanggar kesepakatan itu, kan? karena kita sudah berjabat tangan, bukan?"_

dia hanya menggodaku atau dia serius?

" _tapi—"_ aku begitu gelisah akan hal itu.

" _tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengikutimu lagi. tapi aku hanya akan menjagamu saja."_ potong **Sadis** dengan santai

selama ini **Sadis** bukanlah mengikutiku. tapi dia hanya menjagaku, kan?

" _dan oh ya besok aku akan kembali bekerja di Shinsengumi lagi. dan berikanlah nomor ponselmu padaku_."

" _aku tidak memiliki ponsel aru. dan eh, bukannya kau mengambil cuti beberapa hari?_ "

" _ya sepertinya akan lebih mudah menjagamu jika aku menjadi polisi."_

" _jadi kau akan menyalahgunakan wewenangmu aru, hanya untuk menjagaku aru?"_ tanya ku dengan sedikit tidak menyukai caranya.

" _tentu tidak bodoh, aku akan sambil bekerja juga."_ terangnya kepadaku

" _oh begitu ya, dan memang untuk apa nomor ponsel? aku kan tidak memiliki ponsel aru."_

" _besok, kau akan kuberikan ponsel."_ balasnya santai

" _a-ku menerimanya karena paksaanmu loh_." aku mengatakannya dengan pelan

" _aku tidak memaksamu kok_." bicaranya dengan wajah datar itu

" _terserah kau, **Chihuahua**. terserah_."

" _jika begitu aku akan kembali ke Shinsengumi dulu, **China**."_

" _terserah_ " kataku yang sudah bosan mendengar celotehannya yang selalu membuatku bingung.

dia mengambil Yukata merahnya dan keluar dari rumah _Yorozuya_. masih mengenakan Yukata milik **Gin** -chan.

entah aku harus bahagia atau sedih memiliki kekasih seperti dia.

karena dia sama sekali tidak aku mengerti, yang hanya ku tahu ia suka menyembunyikan perasaannya.

tiba-tiba setelah itu aku lapar..

mungkin aku lapar karena terlalu banyak berpikir. sebaiknya aku mencari makanan di kulkas.

mungkin ada makanan yang bisa kumakan. aku memeriksanya, dan berharap didalamnya ada makanan,

ternyata ada makanan kaleng. aku akan memakan itu saja.

jam menunjukan pukul 3 sore.

apa yang akan ku lakukan sekarang? oh ya aku akan pergi ke rumah **Gin** -chan saja.

mungkin mereka sudah sehat kan?

tapi **Sadaharu** dimana ya? padahal aku ingin mengajaknya. dia pasti sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya.

jadi aku pergi sendiri saja.

aku berjalan menelusuri _Yoshiwara_ , tiba-tiba aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan **Tsukky** dijalan menuju rumahnya.

" _ **Kagura** , ada apa kau datang kemari?"_ tanya **Tsukky** yang sedang menghisap cerutunya

" _ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu dan juga **Gin** -chan aru."_

biasanya aku suka bercerita kepada mereka tentang hal yang baru terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

 **Tsukky** dan aku menuju rumahnya.

setelah sampai dirumahnya, kami duduk diruang tamunya. **Tsukky** duduk disofa didepanku bersama **Gin** -chan. penampilan **Gin** -chan sedikit berbeda dari biasanya..

 **Gin** -chan menyisir rambutnya? rambutnya jadi rapih dan membelah pinggir.

" _ **Gin** -chan, kau menyisir rambutmu?"_

" _ya, begitulah. tadi pagi, tiba-tiba aku dimarahi oleh perempuan ini karena rambutku acak-acakan, entah apa yang menyebabkannya begini. aku bertanya ada apa, dia malah memarahiku balik. wanita memang rumit."_ keluh **Gin** -chan sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan tatapan malas

" _apa kau tahu, tadi pagi aku sudah memeriksa dokter. bahwa aku positif hamil, aku hanya tidak menginginkan anakku menjadi orang bodoh sepertimu. jadilah contoh yang baik untuknya_." **Tsukky** sambil menghisap cerutunya.

" _eh, apa ada yang lebih buruk dariku? yaitu seorang pecandu nikotin yang berkata bahwa dia sedang mengandung anak dari seseorang yang bodoh_ " **Gin** -chan berkata sambil mengambil cerutunya secara paksa dari tangan **Tsukky**.

" _cepat kembalikan itu. biar sifatku menurun pada anakku, bukan kau bodoh."_ **Tsukky** sambil menggapai cerutunya

 _"jadi untuk apa aku menyisir rambutku? jika kau berbicara seperti itu hah."_ **Gin** -chan sambil menjauhkan cerutunya dari tangan **Tsukky**

" _itu hanya formalitas saja. dan cepat kembalikan kepadaku."_ **Tsukky** sambil mencoba meraih-raih.

" _formalitas?"_ mereka masih saling bertengkar

aku tertawa kecil melihat mereka bertengkar.

" _eh, maaf **Kagura** -chan. apa yang ingin kau bicarakan pada kami?"_ **Gin** -chan tersadar dari pertengkarannya.

" _hmm tak apa **Gin** -chan, sebenarnya..._

akupun menceritakan bahwa aku baru menjalani hubungan dengan **Sadis** , kepada mereka.

 **Gin** -chan tersenyum.

" _aku setuju, jika dengan **Souchiro** -kun."_ bicara **Gin** -chan sambil mengorek-ngorek hidungnya

" _eh, bertingkahlah yang sopan pada **Kagura**_." **Tsukky** mencoba mengingatkan **Gin** -chan

" _dan apa kau ingin membuat laki-lakimu terkejut Kagura?"_ tiba-tiba **Tsukky** berbisik kepadaku.

" _apa maksudmu **Tsukky**?"_ aku berbisik balik kepadanya

" _waktu itu aku memotong rambutku dan **Gintoki** terkejut denganku loh_. _apa kau ingin mencobanya?_ "

mungkin boleh juga, setidaknya aku ingin membuat Sadis terkejut denganku. karena penampilanku berubah

 **Gin** -chan memandangi kami berdua yang sedang berbisik.

" _apa yang kalian bicarakan? kenapa kalian berbisik?"_ tanya **Gin** -chan dengan nada bicara yang berantakan

" _ini urusan perempuan bodoh."_ **Tsukky** menjawabnya

" _baiklah **Tsukky**. aku ingin merubah gaya rambutku."_ aku berbisik kepadanya lagi.

" _hei **Gintoki** , aku ingin menemani **Kagura** keluar_."

" _Honey, mulai beberapa bulan kedepan kau tinggalah dirumah Yorozuya bersama **Kagura**."_ celoteh **Gin** -chan bicara dengan gaya sok kebarat-baratan

" _Honey? dan apa maksudmu tinggal dengan **Kagura**? kau mau mengusirku?"_ **Tsukky** melempari **Gin** -chan dengan kunai, tapi **Gin** -chan menghindari semua lemparan itu dan bersembunyi di balik sofa.

" _hei dengarkan aku dulu bodoh."_ teriak **Gin** -chan

 **Tsukky** berhenti melemparinya.

" _sementara kau tinggalah bersama **Kagura** , dan aku yang akan mengurus Yoshiwara. aku tidak bisa membiarkan Honey-ku kelelahan_." **Gin** -chan berbicara dibalik sofa dan kepalanya hanya keluar sedikit untuk berbicara.

 **Tsukky** melempar kunai tepat mengenai kepala **Gin** -chan

" _heh, untung saja kunai bohongan."_ bicara **Gin** -chan dengan nada gemetar.

" _apa kau yakin **Gintoki**?"_ tanya **Tsukky**

" _apa kau tidak yakin dengan pelindung Yoshiwara ini?"_ tanya **Gin** -chan sambil menegakkan badan dari persembunyiannya untuk meyakinkan **Tsukky**

" _ya.. ya, aku paham. tolong jaga, Yoshiwara, **Hinowa** dan **Seita** untukku ya bodoh_." pinta **Tsukky** kepada Gin-chan

 **Gin** -chan mengangguk dan tersenyum.

kamipun pergi keluar dan **Tsukky** menuntunku jalan ke salon.

aku senang sekali akan tinggal bersama **Tsukky**.

" _ **Tsukky** , kalian sangat memahami satu sama lain ya aru."_ aku berbicara kepada **Tsukky** dengan nada lembut.

" _tidak juga **Kagura** , hanya saja kami telah melewati masa-masa sulit bersama_. jadi kami bisa memahami satu sama lain." terang **Tsukky**

 _"hmm, aku tidak mengerti."_ jawabku.

" _lupakan saja apa yang kubicarakan. dan itu salonnya"_ **Tsukky** menunjuknya

kami berjalan menuju dan masuk ke salon itu.

aku duduk ditempat yang telah disediakan, dan ditanyai ingin potong seperti apa.

aku melihat model-model rambut di dalam sebuah buku, bermacam-macam gaya rambut. kurasa rambut pendek lebih bagus.

" _yang ini"_ aku sambil menunjuk ke rambut yang pendek. sepanjang leher

" _baik, nona."_

diapun mencukur rambutku, hingga 2 jam lamanya.

hingga akhirnya selesai.

rambutku seperti rambut lamaku ya?

" _kau manis sekali **kagura**. aku jadi mengingatmu saat dulu_" Tsukky menggodaku.

" _hm, benar ini seperti rambut lamaku. tapi rasanya menyenangkan rambut sependek ini_."

akupun memeriksa dompetku dan aku baru ingat, bahwa aku tidak memiliki uang.

" _tenang saja **Kagura** -chan. aku yang akan membayarnya."_ **Tsukky** bicara sambil mengeluarkan uang dari saku nya.

" _terima kasih **Tsukky**_ " terimakasihku kepadanya

" _tak apa **Kagura** -chan."_ **Tsukky** sambil tersenyum

aku hanya menggangguk senang.

Tsukky membayar uangnya dan kami segera menuju rumah _Yorozuya_.

aku bahagia sekali. rasanya hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan karena **Tsukky** akan tinggal bersamaku

setelah sampai dirumah tepat jam 7 malam

" _aku pulang_ " aku segera cepat kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan rambutku.

ini akan menyenangkan jika ada **Tsukky** , jadi aku harus cepat segera menyelesaikannya.

" _Kagura-chan, kau tunggu saja didepan ya."_

 _"baiklah"_

aku memberi salam kepada Sadaharu dan memberinya makanan. tapi bulu putih Sadaharu sangat kotor dengan lumpur, pasti dia tadi bermain di lumpur lagi.

"Sadaharu, cepat bersihkan tubuh mu."

"guk" jawab Sadaharu, kurasa maksudnya baiklah.

diapun berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

akupun duduk menunggunya di ruang tamu. hingga **Tsukky** akhirnya selesai.

dan membawa 2 piring nasi goreng, satunya dengan isi yang menggunung satunya untuknya.

kami menyantap makanan kami, setelah selesai Tsukky mencuci piring nya dan kembali duduk disini.

" ** _Tsukky_**.." nadaku pelan

 _"ada apa **Kagura** -chan_?"

" _menurutmu, apa **Sadis** mencintaiku_?"

" _hmm kalau soal cinta aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi Nak **Sougo** dan **Gintoki** memiliki kemiripan tentang hal yang seperti itu. jadi untuk wanita seperti kita, tidak bisa memahami mereka dengan mudahnya."_

" _oh begitu ya.."_

 _"mereka adalah lelaki yang rumit_ " jelas **Tsukky**

" _ **Tsukky** , bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa menikah dengan **Gin** -chan?"_ aku sangat penasaran

" _heh? t-tidak ada yang istimewanya."_ **Tsukky** menolak pembicaraan itu dengan terbata-bata.

" _ayolah **Tsukky**_ " aku memintanya

" _baiklah-baiklah. jadi awalnya_...

 **Tsukky** menceritakannya dan kami tak hanya membahas tentang itu, kami juga saling berbincang-bincang tentang hal lainnya. hingga jam menunjukan pukul 9 malam.

" _sepertinya sudah saatnya kita tidur **Kagura** -chan."_

" _iya, tapi bolehkah aku tidur bersama mu **Tsukky**?"_ tanyaku dengan manja

" _tentu boleh"_

 _"dalam satu futon, boleh?"_

 _"tentu saja boleh._ " **Tsukky** sambil mengelus kepalaku.

aku sudah mendengar cerita **Tsukky** dan **Gin** -chan, kenapa mereka bisa bersama.

 **Gin** -chan yang telah berhasil membuat **Tsukky** merasa menjadi seorang wanita.

terdapat suka dan duka di kehidupan mereka, jika bicara duka mereka.. benar-benar menyakitkan.

akupun mengganti pakaian dengan piyamaku dan tidur bersama **Tsukky** didalam kamar **Gin** -chan.

" _kau sangat manja sekali ya, **Kagura** -chan."_ Tsukky berbicara setelah aku memeluknya.

manja? itu yang kupikirkan saat aku menggendong **Sadis** , dan kata itu berbalik kepadaku ?

dan jika bicara tentang **Sadis**

 **Sadis** yang telah berjuang bersama **Papi** selama 5 tahun lamanya. apa alasannya untuk melakukan semua ini? untuk mengalahkanku?

untung saja disini aku sudah berlatih mengendalikan diriku dan kekuatanku. jadi semua bisa kuatur dibahwa kehendaku sendiri, kecuali dengan masalah ego ku. itu belum kukuasai

tapi alasan untuk mengalahkanku tidak masuk akal. apa ada alasan yang tepat? pasti ada sesuatu hal..

dan anehnya, sekarang dia ingin menjadi kekasihku ?

apa semuanya ada hubungannya?

entahlah, sebaiknya aku akan tidur saja. lagipula aku sangat mengantuk

akupun terlelap dalam tidurku, memeluk **Tsukky** sambil membayangkan bahwa itu adalah **Mami**.

pagi telah tiba. aku terbangun dari tidurku. sekitar jam 7 pagi

" ** _Tsukky_**?" aku memanggilnya, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

dan **Sadaharu** masih tertidur ya?

akupun memeriksa disetiap ruangan tapi tak ada **Tsukky**. aku hanya menemukan sepiring Nasi Goreng dengan isi yang banyak dimeja ruang tamu itu.

kupikir mungkin **Tsukky** sedang keluar. dan ini mungkin makanan untukku. akupun langsung memakannya hingga habis.

aku mulai membersihkan lagi tubuhku. wanita harus menjaga kebersihan tubuhnya kan?

setelahnya aku berpakaian, dan aku mencoba memakai pakaian lamaku karena rambut pendek ini mengingatkanku pada masa-masa bersama **Gin** -chan dan **Shinpachi**. jadi aku akan menyempurnakan kenangan itu dengan pakaian ini juga.

pakaian Yato warna merah yang pinggirannya bergaris kuning, pakaian yang memperlihatkan lengan atasku dan sekarang menjadi pakaian yang ketat.

memakai kedua ikat rambutku yang biasa kupakai dulu dikepalaku. sekarang kupakai lagi

mulai sekarang aku akan kembali menggunakan pakaian ini lagi. aku ingin menjadi seperti waktu dulu lagi.

sambil berkaca di kamar **Gin** -chan

hmm, dadaku sekarang lebih menonjol? dan lekuk tubuhku lebih terlihat? tapi siapa peduli dengan pakaianku ? tidak ada seseorang yang akan tertarik padaku kan?

aku kan hanya wanita **China** yang—

pikiranku terhenti, dan tiba-tiba aku teringat kata-kata **Sadis** , yang membuatku tak berdaya.

apa **Sadis** mencintaiku, ya? pikirku dengan gelisah.

aku berubah menjadi seperti ini, karena dia kan?

secara tidak sadar aku merubah diriku menjadi seperti dulu lagi, dan alasannya karena **Sadis**.

jadi alasan semua ini karena **Sadis**?

" _permisi_..." suara datar terdengar dari luar pintu

" _ya sebentar_ " aku segera menuju pintu dan membukanya

" _eh, **Sadis..**_

* ** _To Be Continue_** *

 **Buat yang udah ngreview dan ngasih saran makasih banget yak. maaf ni updetnya lama :v**

 **butuh waktu untuk mengembalikan mood :v**

 **"eh, Sadis..**

 **alasan kenapa bikin gitu, biar kayak anime anime laen. yg lagi seruh tibatiba bersambung. kan ngeselin :v**

 **jujur nih, Sebenernya aku berharap ga da yang baca ff aku :v**

 **kenapa? Aku ga percaya diri soal karang-mengarang gitu,**

 **apalagi ini buatan pertama ku, karena udh gatahan ngeliat Kagura sama Sougo aja**

 **Jdi prinsipku bikin cerita ini, cuman pengen puasin batin XD**

 **Nah untuk temen-temen kita yang ngasih saran dan pertanyaan**

 **Justaway-Madao : Makasih banget ya sarannya, emang bener, atmospir Kagura, Soyo, sama Nobume agak kurang, trus si Kamui nya juga agak gimana gitu. Karena waktu itu aku buat ceritanya lagi kurang mood aja, jadi kurang teliti, dan lagi mood ku baliknya lama, jadinya dipaksain aja deh :) Padahal aku pengen buat cerita yang karakternya ga kebuang gtu. (curhat) dan makasih banget udh diingetin**

 **Ellena Weasley : aku pertama kalinya bikin/nulis cerita karangan tentang fanfiksi, kayaknya pernah pas disekolah dulu tapi udh gatahu lupa. Biasanya aku cuman tukang baca ff di wattpad dan di ffn ini aja, sering baca-baca tanpa pernah berkarya gitu :v**

 **Dan pertanyaan tentang dialognya kenapa di italic, sebenernya cuman hiasan aja :v dan juga maksudnya sebagai arti kalau itu dialog pembicaraan. Tapi alasan lebih sih untuk menghiasi :v karena mungkin aja, ada yang bosen sama tulisan yang sama rata gtu:v cuman pengen bikin sesuatu menjadi something banget gitu :v dan makasih ya udh nanya-nanya.**

 **maaf jika ada kesalahan kata dalam pengetikkan ya. mohon dimaklumi**

 **mungkin ni cerita agak ngebosenin atau ngeselin yak, tapi yasudahlah :v maafkan daku**


End file.
